On a software as a service platform, tenant data is strictly segregated in order to maintain separation between any given tenant's data and the data of another tenant. Tenant data is stored on a set of data partitions securely separated by tenant (e.g., on different computers, on different hard drives, on different virtual machines, etc.) in order to prevent users from accessing data belonging to other tenants. In some situations, it may be desirable to share certain tenant data for comparison purposes or to get a more complete view of a situation (e.g., salary surveys or other industry benchmarks) and a set of tenant data is provided to a third party in exchange for access to the pooled set. However, this sharing is usually requires preparation for the tenant to scrub the data to be shared of any proprietary or sensitive data and, because of this, the sharing only takes place sporadically making the shared data usually not quite up to date.